Revised Magus Senate Budget for 34 LC
The following is a revised version of the Magus Senate Budget for 34 LC. It is currently unpublished and is currently being worked on by Lora Raventhorne. Budget Ministry of the Interior Minister Arranax DeVin 1. The Dalaran City Guard - 2,500G 2. Black Ops Fund - 1,250G 3. Golem Upkeep - 750G 4. Ministry General Fund - 2,300G7 5. Transfer to Steamwheedle Account - 1,500G Total: 8,300G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 9.8% Ministry of War Minister Meriahm Lausten 1. Battle Mage Corp - 2,250G 2. Weapons Development - 750G 3. Troop Transport - 400G 4. Ministry General Fund - 1,500G 5. Dalaran Navy - 1,500G5 6. Heavy Weapons - 8,000G6 Total: 14,400G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 16.9% Ministry of Justice14 1. Ministry General Fund - 2,000G 2. Dalaranian Investigations Unit Fund - 1,000G 3. Magistrate/Judges Allowance - 1,500G Total: 4,500G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 5.3% Ministry of Arcanium3 Minister Verus Baelheit 1. Apprentice/Teacher Fund - 500G 2. Ministry General Fund - 2,100G4 3. Artifact Recovery - 2,000G8 4. Research & Development Group - 2,500G 5. Arcane Vault Upkeep - 1,000G Total: 8,100G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 9.5% Ministry of Administration Director Zanbor Emerson 1. Dalaranian Archives - 1,000G 2. Finance Department - 275G10 3. Testing Department - 50G 4. Housing Assistance Fund - 1,300G 5. Medical Insurance Fund - 3,075G8 6. Senate Supplies - 1,750G 7. Ministry General Fund - 1,000G Department of Foreign Affairs Director Zanbor Emerson 1. Ambassadorial Allowances - 1,000G12 2. Foreign Aid Program - 2010G1 3. Department General Fund - 490G Total: 11,950G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 14.1% Cross Ministry Funds13 1. Grant Office (Jointly run with the Admin. and Arcanium) - 10,000G Total: 10,000G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 11.8% Senate Investments 1. Capital injection into the Violet Bank of Dalaran - 20,000G15 Total: 20,000G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 23.5% The Chancellery Chancellor Damon Halliwell Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider 1. Chancellery Allowances - 1,750G 2. Entertainment Fund - 500G2 3. Private Research Fund - 1,000G 4. Chancellor Security - 1,250G 5. Chancellery Housing - 1,000G8 6. Chancellery Reagents Supplies - 750G7 Total: 6,250G Budget Share of Total Gold Available: 7.4% Total: 83,500G Total Gold Available: 85,000G9 15 Surplus or Deficit: 1,500G Senate Revolving Fund: 20,000 Gold 9 15 Notes: 1 Because of the Removal of the Office of the Eye, 2,500 Gold coins were drawn back into the budget. 2,000 Gold coins was moved to the Foreign Aid Program, with 500 Gold coins left over. 2 Senate Beer Fund was renamed to Entertainment Fund. 3 Because of the joining of the Ministry of Research and Development and the Ministry of Academics, both of the budget funds for the two defunct ministries have been combined, with no changes in gold amounts. 4 Combined from the two now defunct ministries. 5 Because of the questionable nature of Dalaran having a navy, 500 Gold coins were cut. 6 Due the questionable amount of funding for a single budgetary item, one thousand gold has been cut. 7 Reagents supplies has been cut by one thousand, and such funding moved to the Ministry of Interior General Fund. 8 Chancellery Housing has been cut by one thousand, and the funding was split evenly between the Medical Insurance Fund and Artifact Recovery. 9 Having a large revolving fund leaves liquid assets open to fraud. 5,000 gold coins were moved for budgetary assignment. 10 200 gold coins added to the Finance Department fund. 11 300 gold coins added to the Dalaranian Archives fund. 12 Due to the increased focus on ambassadorial works, 500 gold coins were added the Ambassadorial Allowances fund. 13 Cross Ministry funds created for organization. 14 With the founding of a new ministry comes the ministry budget. 4,500 thousand gold as been appropriated between the three new budget items based on relative need. 15 The Senate revolving Fund has been reduced by twenty thousand gold coins, and invested into the Violet Bank of Dalaran. Total Gold Available has been updated to reflect this. Category:Reports Category:Finance